Like a Brother
by kyouannie04
Summary: A party is going to be held for Kaito KID Fans Club at Beika City. An invitation was sent to all members including KID himself that was invited on the newspaper through Sonoko. As expected of the Suzuki clan. Kaito being fond of her fans, wants to surprise them by showing up on the said party. KaiShin


A party is going to be held for Kaito KID Fans Club at Beika City. An invitation was sent to all members including KID himself that was invited on the newspaper through Sonoko. As expected of the Suzuki clan.

Kaito being fond of her fans, wants to surprise them by showing up on the said party.

 _"Hmm? How to make it more fun?"_ The young magician thought while he sips his coffee and looking at the invitation on the newspaper.

 _"Kaito KID showing on the party is enough to make your fans happy."_ Interrupted by his old butler.

Kaito puts down the newspaper and crossed his legs _"I know, I know. But I want to do something special for them."_ He kept on thinking of a way for a couple of minutes and suddenly a wide grin appears on the young magician's face. _"What if two KID shows up?"_

His butler was surprised by his master's idea, _"What do you mean, Bocchama?"_ he mused.

The young magician did not answer his butler's question, rather, he immediately went out of their house and find his way to Teitan Elementary School.

He waited for the bell to rang and looked for the kid detective but he saw another kid that stumbled unexpectedly in front of him. The kid is almost about to cry but then he reached his right hand to the kid and suddenly a candy appeared out of nowhere and the kid's face brightened up.

 _"Here you go."_ Kaito smiled to the kid angelically.

The other kids saw what the young magician did and immediately gathered around him requesting to do another trick. Though he is happy that this kids are having fun, he wanted to get out of the kids crowd to look for the kid detective.

Meanwhile, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko together with Ai also saw Kaito performing magic tricks and wanted to see it up close.

 _"Conan-kun, let's go there!"_ Ayumi invited conan happily while pointing out to the young magician.

Instinctively, Conan looked where Ayumi is pointing out. _"Geh."_ he reacted upon seeing a familiar face on the crowd that he doesn't want to get involved with.

 _"Conan-kun, let's go!"_ The three kids insisted but the kid detective refused. _"Conan-kun! Conan-kun! Conan-kun!"_

The young magician heard Conan's name that caught his attention and looked on that direction _"Oh, Conan!"_ He stood up excitingly and faced the kids apologetically, _"Sorry, but Onii-san have to go now."_ he explained. The kids protested for him to stay but he walked directly to the direction where Conan and the others are standing and greeted him. _"Yo. Long time no see."_

 _"Ne, ne Onii-san, could you show us those magic tricks too?"_ Ayumi said excitingly.

Again, Kaito reached out his right hand and summoned a beautiful red rose and gave it to Ayumi. _"Sorry."_ Kaito winked, _"But can Onii-san borrow Conan?"_

 _"EEEHHH…"_ The three complained.

 _"I'll show you another trick some time."_ Kaito said to make the kids stop complaining and it worked.

Kaito lifted Conan on his arms like a kid, _"O-oi!! What are you doing Kaito?! Put me down!"_ he protested while struggling to get out of Kaito's arms.

 _"Nope. I'm not letting you go."_ Kaito sticked out his tongue and run to the park.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko on the other hand was left behind by those two.

 _"Is he Conan-kun's brother?"_ Ayumi asked quizzically.

_

 _"Geez, you don't have to carry me like that!"_

Conan complained to the guy sitting next to him who is eating his ice cream, but he was ignored so he gave him a cold stare and said _"What do you want? I'm not going."_

Kaito flinched and panickingly faced the boy _"Eehh.. What do you mean? I haven't said anything yet."_ This time the boy is the one who ignored him and is happily eating his ice cream. _"Come on. Don't be so cold, Shinichi."_

The boy gave him a death glare, _"You're gonna invite me to the party, right? I'm not your fan so I'm not going."_

Kaito laughed nervously, _"But it's your turn to return the favor, right?"_ he forced a smile to the boy, _"I did a lot of favor from you last time."_ he added.

Conan glared at him again because of his blackmail.

 _"Come on, Shinichi. I just want them to be happy."_ Kaito pleaded. _"Pretty please."_ he said while holding his palm upwards on a pleading gesture.

The kid is still not convinced by Kaito's pleading but he did accept because he owe him a lot. What could possibly go wrong with Kaito's request?

 _"Well, what do you want?"_ he asked.

Kaito's face brightened up like a little kid getting the toy he wants and leaned to the boy to whisper his plan for the party.

 _"YOU… WHAT?!"_ Conan exclaimed.

 _"NO. I REFUSE."_ Haibara coldly answered while crossing his arms.

Conan reached for Kaito and Kaito leaned and whispered in his ears _"I told you she's not gonna allow me to use that."_

Kaito displayed a wide smile while holding a thumbs up, _"Leave it to me."_ He approaches Haibara who made a stepped backward. Who wouldn't if someone's too close? He reached for her hands and kissed it, _"Please let Conan used the prototype antidote. Thi--"_ and he received a slapped on the face.

 _"W-wait! Wh--"_ _"Pfft!"_ Conan almost broke into laughter seeing Kaito get slapped by Haibara.

The young magician glared at him, _"What's so funny, Shinichi?"_

 _"My my Ai-chan. It's just for one night."_ Professor Agasa suddenly appeared in the room, his hands on his lab coat pockets as usual. _"I don't think it would take much risk."_ and smiled.

Haibara glared, _"You always give him what he wants, that's why he's being spoiled."_

The three boys laughed nervously. They know how scary Haibara is when she's mad.

 _"Either way,"_ She went to her drawer to get the prototype antidote. _"You will just use this for the party and not for anything else. Given that you'll have more than 24hrs to return as Shinichi. If you disobeyed, you won't be getting anymore next time."_ she said in a cold and scary manner.

 _"Yes, Ma'am."_ they all answered nervously and forced a smile.

_

Conan then stayed at Kaito's place starting that night and all the nights to come before the party. Given that they only have 4 more days left to prepare for their act.

Kaito often receives insults regarding his tricks but deep inside, although he is not a fan of magics, Conan is amazed of what Kaito is doing and how dedicated is he on his passion

 _"I guess, you're not that bad as a magician."_ says Conan who happily eats their dinner prepared by Kaito's butler.

Kaito's eyes widened. Surprised by the kid's compliment, _"I-it's the first time you said something nice about me."_ and comedically cried out of happiness.

 _"W-what are you crying for?!"_ a bit of blushed appeared to the kid's cheek. _"I say something nice once in awhile!"_

Kaito was surprised that the kid blushed making his face turning just the slightest bit pink. And they both laughed at each other.

 _"You look like brothers."_ Kaito's butler commented.

 _"Right, Jii-chan? I won't pick him to be the other KID if he doesn't look like me."_ He answered happily.

Jii-chan just smiled. He has not seen Kaito this happy ever since his father died.

He didn't mean to say that they look like brothers because they look alike, rather, they're relationship and treatment to each other are like brothers.

 _"Let's do our best tomorrow, Shinichi!"_ _"Yeah!"_

Jii visited Kaito's room to see how they're doing but he saw them sleeping soundly together. Kaito is embracing Conan as if he was protecting him, and Conan hugging Kaito in return.

Truly, their relationship are like brothers. A younger brother who always insults his older brother but deep inside is amazed by him. And an older brother who adores and always look after his younger brother.

_

As expected at the party, many fans of Kaito KID attended. They were all dressed as Kaito. What more to this is that Inspector Nakamori and other police forces are on the area.

10 minutes before midnight, all the lights went out. Everyone in the party was surprised. And a smoke appeared on the East side of the mansion and there they saw KID appearing.

 _"KYAAH! There he is! KID-sama!"_ a girl shouted from the crowd. Everyone becomes excited and cheered him on.

 _"Good evening my dear fans."_ Then another smoke appears on both the east and west side of the mansion. KID disappears but reappears on the west side.

 _"WHOOOOAAAA!!"_ Everyone is amazed and thrilled. It's like he teleported from one place to another in a split second.

 _"I'm happy that you made this party."_ another smoke appears, and KID on the west side of the mansion disappears and appears on the center staircase of the mansion. _"So to give you my thanks…"_ Another smoke and another KID appears. _"...I have a little surprise for everyone."_

 _"Wait! There are two KIDs?!"_ _"Is this his secret?"_ _"KID-samaaa!!"_

 _"Who is the real KID?"_ Kaito and Shinichi said in unison.

 _"Is it me?"_ Kaito asked.

 _"Or is it me?"_ Shinichi added.

 _"Or is this another trick?"_ They said again in unison.

Confusion arise on the mansion. Who is the real KID? Is this just another KID's new trick to fool the police?

Kaito looked at Shinichi while wearing his signature grin and Shinichi smiled back. They're both having fun mystifying their audiences.

But a shot of a gun was heard in the middle of the crowd. It wasn't the police, it was some guy in black who quickly escaped as he finished the shot.

The crowds panicked and escaped the mansion quickly. The police on the other hand, responded and looked for the guy who open shot in the party.

 _"Shinichi!"_ Kaito shouted as he sees the crowd and panicked but as he turned his eyes towards the guy, the guy is already on his knees holding the left part of his abdomen. He has been shot. _"Shi-Shinichi!"_ he jumped hurriedly to where Shinichi is. _"Shinichi!"_

Shinichi on the other hand was unable to answer Kaito's call. He...is losing consciousness. _"K-Kai…"_

 _"Shinichi! Don't speak! I'll get you out of here!"_ Kaito immediately pulled out his phone to call Jii.

 _"Bocchama? It's still earl--."_

 _"Jii-chan! Shinichi has been shot! Go over here,quick!"_ Kaito panicked and turned back again to the unconscious Shinichi. He carried him 'til he got at the back of the mansion where Jii is supposed to pick them up.

_

 _"I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm sorry…."_

Kaito repeatedly said on their way to professor Agasa's house.

 _"Bocchama, It's not your fau--"_ _"It's all my fault!"_ Kaito broke in, _"I should have not dragged him into this._ " Kaito wept. _"T-they killed my father, and now Shinichi has been shot."_ He tried to keep his tears but tears kept running down to his face. _"I-I don't want to lose him too!"_

When they arrived at the professor's place they hurriedly brought Shinichi downstairs. _"Professor! Haibara! Please help Shinichi! Please! I'm begging you!"_

Both Professor Agasa and Haibara are shocked of Shinichi's state.

 _"H-his body is hardly taking the damage. I-if he returns to his small body in this state...he's….he's…."_ Professor Agasa stopped Haibara from ber statement. _"Please help us, Ai-chan."_

 _"GAAAHH!!"_ A loud noise from the unconscious boy came out.

Everyone is shocked and frightened. _"I-It seems like the prototype antidote is wearing off. It means he'll be back again on his child body any minute. And… and…"_ Haibara can barely able to move because of the scene he's seeing.

 _"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"_ They could hardly looked at the pained Shinichi and it needs to stop.

Haibara then swallowed all the fear she has at the moment. _"This is no time to be afraid."_ she thought and started operating Shinichi.

Shinichi started to be feverish, and he sweats profusely. They can see him having chest pains and he's having heart palpitations. The signs that he will be back as Conan.

 _"GAAAAAHHHHH!!"_

They advised Kaito to leave the room but he wildly refused and insist that he'll stay on Shinichi's side. _"Please….just let me be on his side."_ he pleaded. So they let him.

After a couple of hours of successful operation, Conan woke up and felt the sting on his left abdomen. _"W-What happened?"_ He uttered weakly.

 _"You've been shot last night. Everyone is so worried."_ Haibara answered while typing on her computer.

 _"I-is that so? I'm sorry."_

He felt a squish in his hands that caught his attention and saw Kaito sleeping beside his bed and has swollen eyes. _"Shinichi….I'm sorry…."_

 _"He's been crying the whole night and saying that it's his fault that you've been shot."_ Haibara explained.

Conan let out a sigh and a sad smile. _"I'm sorry for making you all worried. It isn't your fault Kaito."_ He brushed Kaito's hair. _"I'm actually thankful and had a great time with you."_

 _"Let's do it again, next time."_


End file.
